Cloud based speech recognition intelligent assistants, such as, for example, Siri developed by Apple, Alexa developed by Amazon.com, Google Assistant developed by Google, and Cortana developed by Microsoft, offer high speech recognition accuracy at the expense of compromised privacy of speech data, susceptibility to monitoring, high latency, and dependency on connectivity. With most of the intelligent assistants, the speech conversations are sent to the cloud.
In the following detailed description, reference is made to the accompanying drawings which form a part hereof wherein like numerals designate like parts throughout, and in which is shown by way of illustration embodiments that may be practiced. It is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and structural or logical changes may be made without departing from the scope of the present disclosure. Therefore, the following detailed description is not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of embodiments is defined by the appended claims and their equivalents.